friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Greene
Rachel Karen Green or Greene (born May 5, 1970) is a fictional character on the popular U.S. television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), played by Jennifer Aniston, who received Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe for her performance. Character Early Life Daughter of Dr. Leonard Green, a stern and intimidating cardiology surgeon, and Sandra Green, comically snobbish and inept mother, Rachel Green is the the second of three daughters. Her older sister is Amy (played by Christina Applegate), a rude and shockingly tactless snob, while her younger sister Jill (played by Reese Witherspoon), is spoiled and vain. Much like her sisters, Rachel's childhood was spoiled with abundant gifts like pets (a cat, a dog, a pony, a turtle and a tarantula to mention a few) and other material goods (she owned a boat at one point). Rachel is not Jewish based on the episode were she finds out that Phoebe is trying to scare Rachel away with the tarantula(instead she scares Joey) and she admits that she got one for Christmas one year. In high school, Rachel was extremely popular. She was homecoming queen, prom queen, and class president ("The One Where The Monkey Gets Away"). Her best friend was Monica, in whom she confided most of her secrets. Her spoiled manners were tactless to people she did not care much about, like Ross and Will Colbert (played by special guest star Brad Pitt, then Aniston's husband). Due to this, Ross and Will founded a small "I Hate Rachel" hate club and managed to circulate a rumor that Rachel was hermaphrodite. This did not stop her from being popular, and some people went as far as stuffing to be more like her. Rachel's early romantic life reflected pretty much her way of life, as it was spoiled for choice. She had the liberty to go out with any boy she wanted to, and so she did for her high school prom by choosing Chip Matthews as her date (Ross intended to take her when Chip didn't show up at the Gellers' house, but was left speechless when Chip showed up later). She also made out with Chandler at a Christmas college party, although she was so drunk that she had no recollection of it. Sometime between 1987 and 1988, image-conscious Rachel had had a nose job due to a deviated septum (Jennifer Aniston did actually have a nose job, but it was before 'Friends'). She was worried that her real nose would be inherited by her daughter Emma, a fact brought out by her older sister Amy. Although they have been friends all the way from high school to college, Rachel and Monica lost contact after college, only to meet again once before the show in 1993 (in The One With The Flashback). A snob, sophisticated Rachel who was engaged to Barry Farber and celebrating her engagement with her high-class friends, met Monica at a bar (which bar would later be refurbished into the coffee house). She also met Chandler, who she had a sexual fantasy about later on in the same episode. In the start of the series, Rachel dumps Barry just before the wedding and runs into Monica at the coffee house, who introduces her to her old acquaintances Chandler and Ross and her two new friends, Phoebe and Joey. Season 1 .]] 1994 should have been her wedding day with Barry Farber, but Rachel instead runs into Central Perk in a rain-soaked wedding dress in The Pilot, having just discovered she was more turned on by a gravy boat wedding present than by Barry (in other words, that she didn't love Barry). Rachel's search for Monica, who she hadn't spoken to in several years, ends as she sees her and tells her what happened. Monica introduces Rachel to the rest of the group -Phoebe Buffay))Chandler Bing)) Joey Tribbiani)) Ross Geller Although she's getting along pretty well with her girl friends, Rachel gets in trouble with Ross, when he leaves his pet monkey, Marcel, with her for a day, but she loses him (The One Where The Monkey Gets Away). She is also the one to get Marcel back to Ross, who forgives her and plans to make his big move, only to be interrupted by Barry, who claims his love for her. She then has an affair with him (The One With The Evil Orthodontist) but eventually confesses to Mindy, who not only forgives Barry (much to Rachel's disappointment), but still resolves to marry him. .]] In The One Where Rachel Finds Out, at her birthday party, Rachel receives an expensive antique pin from Ross. Stunned with admiration, the girls discuss the reason behind the gift, but it's Chandler who lets slip out the whole truth: "Remember back in college when Ross was in love with Carol and he bought her that ridiculously expensive crystal duck?" Astonished, Rachel cannot believe that Ross is truly in love with her and goes to the airport but fails to meet him as he is already through the gates. A week later, she tries to forget the whole thing, but her date with Carl gets interrupted by Ross. She day-dreams a discussion about a possible relationship with him, a discussion which ends in a kiss. Rachel decides to meet Ross at the airport and storms off mid-date. What she doesn't know is that Ross was getting off the plane with another girl, Julie. Season 2 .]] Rachel sees Ross with Julie at the gates, and tries to leave but falls over, which makes the couple look over at her. She is incredibly cold to Julie and makes everything she can not to make her happy, including making Phoebe cut her hair 'Planet of the Apes'-style, and convincing Ross not to sleep with her (in ]). She gets set up by Monica for a date to try and forget Ross in ], but she gets drunk instead and leaves a message for Ross. When he hears it the next day, Ross makes Rachel confess her feelings for him, which confuses him. He confronts her later that night, and they share their first kiss. .]] Rachel's mother visits in the second season, and amongst other things, tells her that she's leaving her father. This is a bomb for Rachel, who struggles to find compromise between her parents (most notably in The One With Two Parties). She also has to face her ex's marriage to her former best friend Mindy, for whom Rachel is a bridesmaid. The whole wedding is a fiasco - she presents herself at the wedding in a pink marshmallow dress, walks up the aisle with her butt showing and is the target of a bet placed by Barry in which she would be out of the wedding by 9:45. She does, however, have the guts to stay through the wedding and sing 'Copacabana' in front of everyone. Season 3 Rachel can also be seen in her 1993 version, in The One With The Flashback. Way back, she was celebrating her engagement to Barry with her high-class friends at a bar (which would turn out to be refurbished into the coffee-house), where she met Monica, her high-school best friend, and Chandler, who tried to make a move on Rachel. Later on, Rachel had second thoughts about Barry, daydreaming a sensual kiss with Chandler at the juke box. The next days she and Ross begin fighting about the "we were on a break!" thing, bickering all the time. The anger they have for each other is such that Rachel invites everyone but Ross for a weekend ski trip, but she's forced to accept his help when Phoebe's car runs out of gas (in The One Without The Ski Trip). Rachel even dates Mark, Ross' antagonist, in The One With The Tiny T-Shirt, but it's when she receives back the tiny T-shirt from Ross that Rachel tries to start forgiving Ross. The One With A Chick And A Duck is where Ross puts away his anger to help Rachel go to the hospital, putting off his appearance on a television program to help her Season 4 The fights with Ross are not over, and Rachel does what she can to humiliate and provoke him. She makes him apologize to a cat in The One With The Cat. She urges Chandler to break up with her boss Joanna, who he dated previously in the previous season, but later finds him half-naked and handcuffed to her boss's chair. However, she makes sure that this time, Chandler does break up with her boss and definitively (The One With The Cuffs). Things with Ross have now reached their peak in a dating war which Ross began when dating a woman with a child, and Rachel begins dating a college student. It takes a sick Monica to reveal the truth about Ross's babysitting "dates" and Rachel's thieving college boyfriend (in The One With Joey's New Girlfriend). .]] Rachel, together with Monica, bets the guys to know who best knows whom, but minutes later the game is spiced up to a real competition. Money is not enough to bet (both teams tie at the end), and the girls end up betting their apartment, which they lose (in The One With The Embryos). Now single and living in a smaller, more dingy apartment, matters get worse for Rachel when she gets down-shunted to a lesser department in Bloomingdale's due to her boss' sudden death. It's her new client, Joshua, who changes her mind about her job and make her stay (in The One With Rachel's Crush). Her crush comes at a costly price, however, since her boss's niece ends up with Ross (The One With Joey's Dirty Day). In order to attract Joshua, Rachel throws a surprise party (in The One With The Fake Party) for Emily to try to seduce Joshua. This fails when Phoebe's babies kick for the first time. With a stuck bra in her sleeve and a broken tooth, Rachel is crushed to hear that Joshua thinks that it's not the right time for him to date, but soon after, Joshua comes back to kiss her. Things with Josh go well until Ross and Emily announce their engagement in The One With All The Haste. Her competition with Ross pushes her to propose to Josh to marry her. Joshua breaks up with her after he goes to Rachel's apartment and she answers the door in a wedding dress and singing "I doooo!" (in The One With All The Wedding Dresses). Season 5 After her return from Greece, Rachel is so angry with her past love life decisions that she decides to leave her future ones to Monica, who sets her up with a guy. The date goes on well, but seeing Ross on the couch in full depression for his wife's rejections, she decides to blow the date off and console Ross with the goal of telling him her feelings. She does tell him, but hearing it out makes her realize the absurdity of the statement, making everything go away just as it had come to be (in The One With All The Kissing). Rachel starts dating Danny (who she fogged previously in The One With The Yeti), even though she played hardball with him in The One Where Ross Moves In. However, she finds it disturbing that he and his sister are close on the border of incest so she breaks up with him The One With The Inappropriate Sister). Rachel gets a job interview at Ralph Lauren but she accidentally kisses her interviewer (The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss). In a second interview, she blows him off by misinterpreting him with sexual innuendo, but at the end he hires her, after which she accidentally grabs his crutch. At her new job, Rachel tries to smoke to fit in with her new colleague and boss, but they leave her out (The One Where Rachel Smokes). .]] When the guys leave for Vegas (with the exception of her and Ross) she walks around the apartment naked, catching Ross' attention. Seeing her naked makes him believe she wants sex with him, a fact which she denies when he comes over. This is the cause of a continuous series of pranks they play on each other, ending up with both of them getting married in Vegas, fully drunk and in permanent-pen-painted faces. Season 6 Apart from the marriage with Ross, Rachel has to face another hard reality - Chandler is moving in with Monica, who makes Rachel move out (in The One Where Ross Hugs Rachel). There are mixed feelings, but Rachel finally accepts the fact and the reality of not having Monica as her roommate (in The One On The Last Night). Rachel eventually moves in with Phoebe (The One Where Phoebe Runs). In her new home, Rachel tries to give a touch by furnishing the place with Pottery Barn accessories, much to Phoebe's initial dismay and later, delight (The One With The Apothecary Table). Her stay is made temporary by a fire in the apartment (The One Where Ross Dates A Student), and she moves in with Joey until her apartment is refurbished. Rachel is pointed out to be a push-over (in (The One With The Joke)), a fact which makes Phoebe prefer her as a lesbian date to high-maintenance Monica. Season 6 also shows the younger of Rachel's sisters, Jill, in The One With Rachel's Sister, Season 7 Rachel receives a promotion as merchandising manager for polo retail at Ralph Lauren (in The One With Rachel's Assistant), a position which allows her to hire a personal assistant. This is how she meets Tag, her hot, fun boyfriend who is not part of her committed future plans, which makes them break up in The One Where They All Turn Thirty. In spite of this season focusing mostly on Chandler and Monica's preparations for their wedding, Rachel still receives some interesting sub-plots. She is portrayed as something of a sweet tooth in The One With All The Cheesecakes, sharing several cheesecakes with Chandler (including eating the last of them off the floor). Her friendship with Joey at this point of the series is such that she goes with him to th, and even grants him permission to squeeze her ass on TV The same episode shows her "practicing" for the Grammies with her shampoo bottle in the shower, although this is only known by her lines in the episode. In The One Where They're Up All Night, she spends the night with Tag in the office looking for important contracts to Milan which she did not send out, but for convenience prefers to blame Tag for the mistake. And in The One With Rachel's Big Kiss, she meets Melissa (portrayed by special guest star Winona Ryder), the girl who she made out with back in senior year in college. Between Phoebe's skepticism and Melissa's denials, Rachel kisses Melissa again, rekindling the latter's bisexual nature and her attraction to Rachel. Rachel, however, rejects her Season 8 By the end of the season, Rachel wins over most of the attention, first by moving in with Ross (The One With The Birthing Video) and denying him dates (The One With The Cooking Class); her lateness of the delivery of the baby (The One Where Rachel Is Late), which becomes the source of Phoebe's and Monica's bets; and her actual delivery of baby Emma, in The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1 and The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2. The season ends with Joey showing Rachel the ring belonging to Ross in a kneeling position, which Rachel takes as Joey proposing to her. She accepts the proposal (during which Joey does not utter a single word) while Ross is coming to her room to talk about the possibility of dating again. Season 9 .]] However, things start to change in The One With Rachel's Phone Number, when Ross, who was still not going out on dates and seeing other people, gets to learn that Rachel is preferring dates with guys from bars to commitment with him. As a result, he keeps Bill's number (Bill is a guy who Rachel meets with Phoebe on girls' night out) from her. Things for Rachel get even more complicated when she kisses Gavin, her new colleague, during her birthday party (in The One With Phoebe's Rats), a kiss which Ross sees from his apartment. When he brings home a rebound date (in The One Where Monica Sings), Rachel learns about Bill's phone number and gets so angry at Ross that she moves back with Joey. She and Joey now share no awkward feelings, as his feelings for Rachel are gone. ).]] As time goes by, however, new feelings start to grow – this time the other way round. After watching Joey rehearse a love scene for 'Days of our Lives', Rachel dreams that she's helping out Joey study his lines, but is completely turned on by him. She kisses him, at which point the dream ends. She decides to tell Joey in The One With The Soap Opera Party, but Charlie gets with Joey before Rachel can tell him anything. Because she's with the guy she wants, Rachel mostly maintains a cold rapport with Charlie, until the trip to Barbados. Charlie breaks up with Joey to get with Ross. Joey tells this to Rachel, and gets out of her the fact that she likes him, which makes his feelings resurface. After both agree not to do anything not to hurt Ross, Joey sees Ross kissing Charlie. Upon seeing them, he walks slowly and steadily to Rachel's room, knocks on her door, and when Rachel opens, he kisses her, closing the door and the ninth season. Season 10 Rachel wishes to have a birthday party to her daughter, however this the party was ruined because she ordered a cake shaped like a bunny, instead, the cake is shaped like a penis (The One With The Cake). Rachel convinces spoiled sister Amy to baby-sit Emma, but Amy gets Emma's ears pierced making Rachel and Ross angry, she also found out that Jill is now fat, gaining 15 pounds (The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits) Rachel gets a job interview for Gucci, but at the restaurant for her interview appointment she happens to see Mr. Zelner too, her current boss. She is so nervous about this that she forgets all about her prestigious interview, resulting in her interviewer's rejection. Moreover, Mr. Zelner finds out about her and fires her from Ralph Lauren. She bumps into Mark while taking her stuff out of the office, and he offers her a wonderful job with Louis Vuitton. The job is incredible, and it pays very well, but is has a flaw - it's in Paris. (The One With Princess Consuela). Her friends threw a going-away party for Rachel, who privately talks to her friends during the party. Each and every speech ends in a very touching moment for Phoebe, Monica, Chandler and Joey. Rachel then takes off, leaving Ross without a goodbye speech. He is so upset about this that he forgets his pride and confronts her at Joey's apartment (The One With Rachel's Going Away Party). Ross tells Phoebe that he still loves Rachel, and they chase her at the airport but they arrived at the wrong airport, After calling Monica to verify their information, Ross and Phoebe race to the right airport. Afraid they are not going to make it in time to catch Rachel (who is actually on the plane), Phoebe calls Rachel, telling her there's something wrong with the plane's "left phalange". The guy sitting next to Rachel freaks out and alarms the rest of the passengers, making everyone get off. This diversion is perfect for Ross, who catches Rachel just before she takes off again (also thanks to Phoebe's screaming, which makes Rachel turn around at the gates). Ross confesses his love for Rachel and how he wants to be with her, but it's too much for Rachel to take at the moment and she leaves him without a reply. Ross doesn't meet the others at Monica's apartment because he is too sad about how he left things with Rachel. He goes home and checks his messages, and finds a message from Rachel. She admits repeatedly she loves him too, and by saying it over and over she realizes she wants to get off the plane. The message is cut in the middle of an argument between Rachel and an air-stewardess. Ross tries to hear the rest of the message, asking himself "Did she get off the plane?". The door opens and he hears "I got off the plane". He turns and finds Rachel at the door. They kiss, and both state how this is going to be "it", and Ross rectifies with: "Unless we're on a break"; despite this, they get back together. (The Last One). Relationships Monica One of Rachel's closest was Monica, her friend since high school. In their high school years, it is revealed that Rachel was a popular cheerleader with a string of boyfriends, while Monica was her less attractive and overweight best friend. They lost contact for a number of years, but became close again when Rachel left Barry before their wedding and chose to move in with Monica. It is revealed that Monica didn't expect to become close friends with Rachel again, as during a flashback episode, set shortly before Rachel's scheduled wedding to Barry, Monica and Rachel have a chance encounter, resulting in Monica remarking: "Ten bucks says I'll never see that woman again in my life." During the period that they lived together, Rachel is revealed to be an exceptionally good roommate. As Monica tells Phoebe, Rachel has sweet little quirks, such as folding back the pages in catalogues of things she thinks Monica would like. She also leaves messages on the mirror when Monica takes a shower, and lets Monica borrow her hundred-plus pairs of boots. Their living situation lasted for the first 5 seasons until eventually Chandler moved in with Monica during Season 6. Rachel's moving out drew the two women to tears. Phoebe Rachel's other best friend was Phoebe Buffay. Phoebe first met Rachel in the pilot episode when Rachel leaves Barry and comes to live with Monica. In a season 5 episode "The One With The Kips", Phoebe and Rachel consider starting a new group of friends with Joey after Emily (Ross' wife at the time) demands that Ross doesn't see Rachel anymore. Rachel says "We can start a new group, you and me, we're the best ones" to which Phoebe responds "Okay. But let's try to get Joey." This never happened as Ross could not go without seeing Rachel and the group remained as it was. From seasons 6-7, Rachel and Phoebe lived together after Chandler and Monica moved in together at Monica's apartment. In "The One Where Ross Dates A Student", Phoebe and Rachel's apartment catches fire, causing Phoebe to temporarily live in Monica's apartment and Rachel to live in Joey's. Later on in "The One With The Holiday Armadillo", the apartment is fixed and Phoebe and Rachel decide to move back in, however the repair work left them with only one bedroom, so Phoebe decides to live there on her own while Rachel continues to live with Joey. Joey Joey and Rachel first meet in the pilot episode after Rachel leaves Barry at the altar. They became close friends. Later on in the series, Joey and Rachel have a brief relationship. In the episode "The One With The Donor", Phoebe learns about Rachel's feelings for Joey. Then in the episode "The One In Barbados, Part One", Ross and Charlie Wheeler (his female work associate) discover that they have a lot in common, while Joey and Rachel discover their feelings for each other. Earlier on in the series, Joey was jealous of Chandler and Monica's love for each other, so he thought that he might be able to have a relationship with Rachel since they are already friends. Then in the episode "The One In Barbados, Part Two", Joey and Rachel finally decide they are going to be a couple. In the episode "The One Where Ross Is Fine", Ross pretends to be fine with Rachel dating Joey, but really isn't, so he acts really crazy when he and Charlie decide that they were going to have a relationship and had Rachel and Joey over for a "Double Date." Later that episode, Ross said that he was really fine. In the episode "The One With Ross' Tan", Joey and Rachel decide that dating each other is too weird, with their attempts to go further than kissing hampered by their complete awareness that it is the other touching them, so they just decided to be friends. Chandler Rachel and Chandler met in the 1980s when she was introduced to him through her best friend Monica's brother Ross. Their first meeting was at a Thanksgiving celebration at the Geller home. The pair met again at a party at Ross and Chandler's college in the winter of 1987, as revealed in the Season 10 episode "The One Where The Stripper Cries". At this party, Chandler and a drunk Rachel shared a kiss (but it was revealed that the only reason Chandler kissed Rachel was to get back at Ross for kissing a girl he liked). In 1993, they met again at a bar which would be torn down to make room for the gang's frequent hangout spot Central Perk. Rachel hadn't seen Monica, Ross, or Chandler since her days in high school. At the bar, Chandler overhears Rachel talking to some friends about how she wants to have one last night of meaningless sex before her marriage to Barry, and that she wants to have it with the first guy she lays her eyes on, which happens to be Chandler. They never did hook up, but Rachel did fantasize over him, regretting not letting him take her, but by this time it was too late. This was shown in the Season 3 episode "The One With The Flashback". At the start of the show, Rachel and Chandler would cross paths again, this time in 1994, when Rachel, having just left Barry at the altar, storms into Central Perk looking for Monica. Through the course of the series, Rachel and Chandler's relationship grows, and they share a close friendship, often consoling and confiding in one another; on one particular occasion they shared a stolen cheesecake with each other and concealed it from the others. Particularly in earlier seasons, they go out to lunch together a few times. Despite, the closeness of the friendship of all six, it is arguably quite apparent that Chandler and Rachel are the two friends who interact with each other the least. When Rachel says goodbye to each friend individually, her goodbye with Chandler is short and sweet, with Chandler simply telling her that he loves her, and that he will miss her. Ross Rachel is perhaps most famous for her turbulent relationship with Monica's brother Ross Geller. Ross had apparently harboured a crush for Rachel since ninth grade. When Rachel moved to the city, Ross tried to re-kindle his affection, and after a rocky start the two finally got together in The One With The Prom Video. After an argument over Rachel's friendship with a male co-worker, Rachel announced that they were taking "a break". Ross, thinking that Rachel was ending the relationship, got so drunk that he slept with "the cute girl from the copy place", Chloe. When Rachel found out, she broke up with Ross in a famous scene that involved Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room whilst the other four friends were trapped in Monica's bedroom. From then on, the two shared an almost-on again-almost-off again relationship. First, Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's at his disastrous wedding ceremony in London. Later, on a trip to Las Vegas, the two got married after a drinking binge. Unable to get an annulment, they had to divorce, despite Ross' panic over being a "triple divorcee". Rachel and Ross later had a baby, Emma, who was conceived after a one-night stand, although they chose to remain just friends and live together to raise Emma. Eventually, in the final season, Rachel and Ross finally got together after she almost moved to Paris for a new job. In the first episode of the spin-off Joey, Joey hints that Ross and Rachel had surely married by saying that all of his friends are wed. Emma Geller-Green ♦ Born: May 16, 2002 Emma is Ross and Rachel's daughter. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale of Season 7. Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part Two." The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah" (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") and "Isabella." However, ironically, in a season 2 episode, Ross states he would name his daughter "Emily", but it is possible that Ross decided against this name after his failed disaster of a marriage to second wife Emily. While still living with Ross and Rachel, Emma laughs at her parents singing "Baby Got Back", Rachel is afraid to admit that she cannot make her laugh any other way.In the episode The One With The Cake,Emma's first birthday,The cake had an penis shaped picture of Emma in the middle off it and Rachel and Ross tried to sort it out by going to the bakers.When Monica and Chandler were left with Emma.This made them think of having children. Until they get into a fight and Rachel moves in with Joey, Emma lives with both parents. In the series finale, her parents reconcile, and it was hinted on Joey that all Joey's friends had wed and settled down.It is also showen in The One With The Pediatrician,Rachel is protective about Emma,Which loses her Pediatrician when she keeps calling him for silly things. Family Like all the main characters, Rachel has problems within her family. In a way quite reminiscent of Monica's mother, Mrs. Green has a way of being quite dominating and unpleasant without going too much overboard. She's also quite harsh when it comes to her opinions (such as, for instance, when she suggested moving into Ross's apartment after Emma's birth and saying that his "dinosaur things" belonged in the garbage). It is implied that Rachel was quite like Mrs. Green before she decided to turn things around and start a life in the city, running away from her marriage, whereas Mrs. Green actually got married to "her Barry." During her first visit, she actually says that Rachel's life is what she wants. Dr. Green, however, is quite a dominating but nonetheless equally harsh man when it comes to speaking. He's very concerned about discipline. He has a striking sense of sarcasm and what he deems right or wrong, but he's not afraid of spoiling his daughters (as shown in one episode when Rachel reveals that her father bought her "her own boat" to cheer her up after her "pony was sick"). However, when disagreeing with them, he disables their unlimited use of money. However, despite being quite generous when it comes to his daughters, he shares very little of his wealth with others, as reflected when he leaves a 2% tip at a restaurant after going out to eat with Rachel and Ross. Rachel's parents have had barely any love life, as they married for the sake of money; according to Rachel, they barely even spoke (except when they argued) and ended up getting divorced in Season 2. They could not be in the same room as each other, as shown when the Friends throw Rachel two birthday parties at the same time; one with Rachel's mother in Monica's apartment and one with her father in Joey and Chandler's. Rachel also has two sisters, Jill and Amy, with whom she has a typical sibling-rivalry relationship; when they were younger, they would constantly pull pranks on each other. Jill is supposedly her "favorite" sister, despite being extremely spoiled, and during her visit when their father decides to financially cut her off, Jill decides to start dating Ross, but ends up doing it to get back at Rachel (Only for Ross to cut it short because he didn't want to know that nothing could ever happen between him and Rachel). Unlike Jill, who at least found Ross "cute, but nerdy," Amy does not even recognize him and believes he's a falafel-seller. In spite of her tactless nature, it is also revealed that Amy is the "bitter" one, as questioned by Phoebe in the Thanksgiving episode in which Amy comes to spend the holidays with the Friends. Rachel also doesn't seem quite as close to Amy as to Jill; when Amy visits during Emma's first Thanksgiving in the ninth season, she only says Hi, but then tells her she came by to borrow a hair-straightener, and saying how "Emmett" is cute, then realizing the baby is a girl. In "The One With Rachel's Phone Number", some guys in a bar live in her grandmother's building. Her grandma's name is Ida Green and the mens' affectionate nickname for her is "Spuds". Rachel says that she has "no sense of personal space, kinda smells like chicken, looks like a potato--that's my bubbe!" This is another indication that the character is of Jewish descent; the word "bubbe" means "grandmother" in Yiddish. Other relationships *Barry Farber *Paolo *Joshua Bergin *Paul Stevens *Tag Jones *Gavin Mitchell *Joey Tribbiani *Russ Personality Rachel's personality evolved somewhat over the series. Early on, the focus was on her as a spoiled daddy's girl stereotype, although later in the series, especially after having her baby, Rachel became less self-absorbed. However, she was still the friend most focused on image and very selfish. Rachel's catchphrase or famous line is "Noooooooo!" which is used mostly in the later series. However, in one Season 5 episode, Rachel and Monica are playing back a message left by Ross' ex-wife Emily at his apartment, where Monica says "Noooooo!" to which Rachel responds with Monica's line "I know!" Career Rachel gets her first job as a waitress at Central Perk. She turns out to be hopeless, taking long breaks to sit with her friends and regularly mixing up orders. In the third season, after encouragement from Joey and Chandler she quits her coffee shop job to enter a career in fashion, working as a personal assistant at Fortunata Fashions. Later on, she gets a job as an assistant buyer at Bloomingdale's with the help of colleague Mark, but after Mark leaves and her boss Joanna dies, her department is closed out and she is demoted to personal shopper. She then becomes a buyer at Ralph Lauren, where she memorably has an affair with her assistant, Tag Jones. In a few episodes, when acquaintances are impressed by Rachel's occupation and query whether Rachel knows Ralph Lauren himself, she always says that she does. However, when they reply "really?" she admits she actually does not. In the final episodes of the last season, Rachel is fired from Ralph Lauren when her boss overhears her having a job interview with Gucci. She is then offered a lucrative job in Paris with Louis Vuitton by her ex-colleague Mark. Upset by Rachel's impending move to Paris, Ross, through bribery, manages to convince Rachel's old boss from Ralph Lauren to give Rachel her job back for more money than the offer in Paris. Initially, Rachel declines this offer and decides to accept the job with Louis Vuitton. However, she cancels her plans to leave New York after she realizes she is still in love with Ross. Surname Some inconsistency in the spelling of the surname has led to confusion as to the correct spelling. In the credits it is spelled as "Green" when referring to the surnames of her parents. However, within the show itself it has been spelled "Greene," including when her name was written on an invitation sent out by Ross and a subsequent RSVP. The name plate on her office door also says Greene. Also in the hospital, when Emma is in the caring room her name tag says "greene". The subtitles of the DVDs change: in the earliest seasons' DVDs it's spelled Greene, then changing it to Green. Age and birthday Although Rachel's age is treated inconsistently by the show's writers, the best evidence is that she was born on May 5, 1970 or 1971. *Month and Day In season four's Rachel tells Gunther her birthday is May 5, and this is consistent with the month of birthday parties thrown for her on the show, e.g. the party in season one's "The One Where Rachel Finds Out", which aired in May, 1995, She also celebrated her birthday in the episode the one with the two parties dated 1990 *Year of Birth She turned 30 in the episode the one where everyone turned 30 was when we last saw her after she never had any more birthdays but she did have a fake birthday in the episode the one where rachel smokes While these differences appear as inconsistencies, it may be in keeping with Rachel's character to shield her actual age. Technically, this is how Rachael's age should have gone during the series; 1 (25-26), 2 (26-27), 3 (27-28), 4 (28-29), 5 (29-30), 6 (30-31), 7 (31-32), 8 (32-33), 9 (33-34), 10 (34-35) Trivia * Before Jennifer Aniston was cast, Leah Remini was supposed to play Rachel. * Rachel, like Joey and Chandler, has kissed all five of her fellow Friends cast members. She kissed **Ross - numerous times during the course of the show, the first on-screen kiss being in The One With The East German Laundry Detergent and the last one in The Last One; **Chandler - at a college party in "The One Where The Stripper Cries"; **Joey - numerous times during their brief relationship during the tenth season; **Phoebe - as an experiment (initiated by Phoebe) after Rachel's dinner with her former sorority sister Melissa in The One With Rachel's Big Kiss; **Monica after striking a deal with Chandler and Joey to get their apartment back if they kissed for one minute in front of them (though this is off-screen); * One of Rachel's trademark expressions when shocked or angry was to drag out the enunciation of the word "no". This was periodically paired with Monica's "I know!" * Two of Jennifer Aniston's real life boyfriends portrayed characters on the show: Tate Donovan as Rachel's boyfriend Joshua during the fourth season (from The One With Rachel's Crush toW and Brad Pitt as Will, a high school classmate whose intense dislike of Rachel was revealed when he came to Thanksgiving dinner in "The One With The Rumor". (Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston were married by the time the episode aired). Gallery Friends episode210.jpg|Rachel's sweater sleeve got stuck on the drawer in "The One With The Boob Job". Friends episode192.jpg|Rachel is very frustrated with the fact that she's 8 days late in "The One Where Rachel Is Late". RachelArgue.jpg|Rachel and the horrible woman fighting over a washing machine in "The One With The East German Laundry Detergent". Friends episode039.jpg|Rachel and Ross slept together in the museum on "The One Where Ross And Rachel...You Know". Friends episode208 .jpg|Rachel during a horrible date with Steve in "The One With The Blind Dates". Friends episode186.jpg|Joey confessed his inappropriate crush on Rachel in "The One Where Joey Tells Rachel". Emmagellergreen.jpg|Rachel with Emma. Friendsphoeberuns.jpg|Phoebe showed her jogging style with Rachel in "The One Where Phoebe Runs". Friendsdate.jpg|Joey and Rachel dating in "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel". Friends episode203.jpg|Rachel finds out that Gavin has taken over her job in "The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work". 9061.jpg|Ross and Rachel interviewing Sandy in "The One With The Male Nanny". ---- Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters